The present invention relates to a seal formed as a continuous annular strip of elastic material. The seal is intended for insertion between a housing and a housing lid or cover.
A flat seal of this general type is known. It is compressed between the housing and lid when they are secured together, e.g., by screws. Any noise that is generated within the housing is transmitted to the lid by the screws and the tightly compressed seal and radiates outwardly from the lid. The known seal is accordingly unsatisfactory from the aspect of noise suppression.